TVD FanFic
by RachelR4725
Summary: TVD Fanfic that I created on a rainy day...in progress might complete it one day :) Based on Damon's Dark days when he tries to tear apart Stefans world (Elena :P)


_**Well, that went well. Usually my plans always work out well, but not this time. I was distracted with envy, because of my brother…**_

_**It was 18th June, 1645. I lived in Virginia with my father and my brother, Stephen. Stephen was in the army, a confederate soldier. He came back from the army that day, but he was different, changed. I found out what he was, but when I did It was too late. I found him, crouching on all fours, cat like I can't describe the fear I felt. I knew it was only a matter of time until he caught up with me, until my heart stops beating. He turned me into who I am a vampire and now, I seek my revenge on my brother.. The table has turned.**_

_Everything_ went well at the beginning. I was hunting down my brother, Stephen. I have been for centuries. The reason I am like this is because of Stephen. Dear, sweet Stephen, everyone's favourite. My own father even liked him better than me. He had everything that I wanted. He was content.

I had spent weeks searching, searching after i had been turned. He wouldn't get away from me, not this time. He wouldn't get away with what he had done. I tracked him down, into a small town called Mystic Falls. It wasn't too hard to find him; I admit I thought it would be much harder. It was nightfall; it was just about dark enough that I couldn't be seen from a short distance. He was walking home with what have must been his girlfriend, Elena. I knew it was Elena, I did my research I knew just about everything. That's why I was always one step ahead. I knew I couldn't kill my brother, Stephen. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't. I wanted him to feel pain, to suffer and see everything and everyone he cares about die in front of him.

The plan was to go into her house and tear her family apart limb, by limb. Then when she saw the devastation, I would end her too. Getting in the house was simple. Humans are so gullible these days. I stole a pizza guys clothes as he was passing by, obviously I finished him off, since I couldn't leave him there with blood flowing out of his neck. I rang the doorbell and I silently prayed that Elena answered the door. Sure enough, she did. I was stunned for a moment. Her beautiful brown hair, flowing effortlessly down her back. Those eyes, they were as brown as chocolate, like i could melt into them.. Anyway, I knew that they didn't order a pizza; I only needed to be invited in.

"Hi, may I help you" she said. I played dumb, like a human.  
"I have a pizza here, double pepperoni!", I said.  
" oh, nobody ordered a pizza, you must have got the wrong address".  
" so sorry, could I just come in a moment to check my list"  
" of course, come in". Her voice was like velvet, so soft, so innocent.

After that I left. I had been invited in. I could come in whenever I pleased. I would end her and her family that night.

I waited until midnight to make sure that everyone was asleep. I opened the door, which creaked as I did so. I stepped in the house with a 250 kilowatt smile with the pleasure of killing them. I took my time looking around the house. It seemed nice. It was big and had plenty of space; it was very modern and up to date. I could see why Stephen liked it; it was a place he could call 'home'.

After I had a wander through the house, I found my way to her parent's bedroom. There room was quite bland compared to the rest of the house. I didn't want them to make any noise, to risk waking Elena or her brother up. I would save that for when I killed her. I woke them up and compelled them not to scream. It's a good technique vampires can use. We could have an instant puppet, a human we can feed on whenever we want.

I knew I wouldn't have fun until I got to Elena. So I made it quick, first her parents, then her brother. I drank their blood, careful not to waste a drop. I then ripped them apart. Limb, by limb. I decided to make some creative art she can look at, when she finds the horror of her dead family. I joined them back together in a sitting position on the bed, but they just looked like normal, apart from they had no colour to their face, they didn't breathe or blink. One sudden movement or a breeze they would fall apart.

It was time to go for Elena. I would tease her. Make her suffer. For my pleasure of hurting Stephen. I went into her bedroom. It was clean and tidy, cream and pink. Then what I saw mesmerised me, made me speechless for a minute. Elena. She looked so peaceful. Her beautiful flushed cheeks and her brown hair. She must have been having a good dream, for she was smiling. Something woke her up. She looked around and then her brown eyes focused on me. She gave a gasp. I thought it would've been a better reaction, I was somewhat disappointed. Then it hit her to open her mouth to scream, but I reached her before she had the chance. I was always told to never play with my food, but it was a game I would play.

"Who are you? What do you want with me!" she pleaded.  
"I am many things. For a start I am a vampire and your lovely boyfriend Stephen's brother, and yes he is a vampire too". I said with a slight smile on my face.  
"Your-you're a vampire. Stephen is too? You're his brother…I don't believe you, I won't.".  
"Well, then let's just ask him shall we?"

I reached for her mobile which was on her dresser. It wasn't a surprise that Stephen's number was the last to be called. I dialled the number, put it on loudspeaker and he answered before it rang twice.  
"Hey, Elena. Are you ok? Why are you ringing at this time of the night?" Matt said. Oblivious it was me.  
"Hello, brother". I said smirking. Aware that he wouldn't hear it in my tone.  
"Damon". Replied a serious voice. "What have you done with Elena?"

During this moment, I let Elena go, hoping she would try to sneak off to her parents or brothers room. Sure enough she did and I heard her scream, and my brother's harsh voice was talking to me again…

"What have you done to her Damon? I swear if you harm her I will tear you to pieces". He snarled.  
"Oh don't you worry Stephen, she is in safe hands. As for her family though…".

I ended the call and after that I knew I only had a couple of minutes before he would be here. I grabbed Elena and dragged her kicking and screaming into her bedroom. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. I now had my arms around her neck, but before I could end her, i looked at her. How scared she looked and the hatred written across her face. All of that anger and hatred aimed at me. I hesitated, taking in her beauty. I couldn't help but think what it would be like to be in Stephen's shoes, the perfect life, and the perfect girlfriend. Elena must have seen my mood change, saw something in my expression, as she stopped struggling. I loosened my grip on her without realising.  
"Damon, its ok. You don't have to do this." Elena said, understanding in her eyes.  
"You don't understand, I have to do this. To hurt Stephen, I have to hurt you. But i don't want-"I started to say. Until i heard Elena scream. I realised what she screamed just as i felt the pain. That sentence swimming around in my head; Stephen don't hurt him! Then my vision went blank.


End file.
